


Before the first night

by mm8



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Incest, Jewish Character, Jewish Holidays, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 14:29:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9329045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: Hey, they needed a menorah anyway.





	

The last time they had been visiting their mother's house it was for Thanksgiving. Mom always had very intimate gatherings. The only ones at the dinner table that day were their uncle Thorin, mom, and themselves. In fact they hadn't eaten at a table at all. Mom had set up tray tables in front of the TV so everyone could watch the Cowboys v. Indians game. Honestly Fili didn't care for football, but it was nice enough to be with his mother and uncle again. He and his brother only got to see them a couple times a year.

 

On the fourteen hour car ride back to their apartment, just as Fili was starting to go cross-eyed from seeing the same, unchanging stretch of highway, Kili reached around to the back seats, rummaging around their backpacks.

 

"Kee, what the hell are you doing?"

 

"Looking for something."

 

Fili rolled his eyes. "Yeah and…?"

 

For several moments, Kili muttered to himself seeming to ignore the implied question. Finally Kili let out a cry of victory, pulling an object to the front of the car. "See!"

 

"Kili, I'm driving. I can't look."

 

Fili had a feeling that his brother was pouting and giving him puppy dog eyes.

 

" _No_ , Kee. I'm not looking. You're just gonna have to tell me what it is."

 

"A menorah."

 

Fili was so surprised that he pushed the break in and got off cruise control. "How the hell did you get a menorah?"

 

"Took it from our old room. It was buried in my closet. Look, oh sorry. There were some of those singing birthday candles with it. Not traditional, but we can use them until we get proper ones."

 

"Kee, you have to put those back the next time we go home. You stole them from mom."

 

"No I did not! They were in my side of the closet! Obviously mom hasn't used them in eons!"

 

"Sooo, if I took those vinyl records of your that have been sitting on _my_ dresser for months, how would that make you feel?"

 

"It's not the same! I'm sure mom wouldn't mind anyway."

 

Fili blinked rapidly a few times to help him stay awake. "Yeah, I know."

 

"And we've been needing one anyway. You didn't like the ones they had at Bed, Bath, and Beyond."

 

Fili sighed. "Yeah, but it still feels weird."

 

"But we can have a real Hanukkah now! We can light a candle every night! I'd finally have an excuse to break out my old dreidel and we could play! And make latkes and--"

 

"We do that every year, Kee."

 

"But not with a menorah!"

 

Fili smiled, holding out his right hand for Kili to grasp. Once his brother did, he murmured, "I love you."

 

His brother squeezed his hand, running his thumb along Fili's palm. "Love you too, תִינוֹק."

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are amazing and I will never stop asking for them, but getting comments, actual feedback from readers, means so much. Taking five seconds out of your time can really make my day. Seriously though, whenever I get an email that I have received kudos or comments on my work, it instantly brings a smile to my face.
> 
> Follow me:  
> [dreamwidth](http://mahmfic.dreamwidth.org/)  
> [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/homeisbehindthe/)  
> [livejournal](http://mahmfic.livejournal.com/profile/)  
> [pinterest](https://www.pinterest.com/curseofpeladon/)  
> [tumblr](http://mm8fic.tumblr.com/)  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/MahmficMm8?lang=en)


End file.
